


Victim of Changes

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Escape, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Rape/Non-con, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri's story. His reason to leave magi.It's dark, horrid, and painful. But it is the one story that explains most.And Vicchan lives in this. :}





	Victim of Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 226 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 10. This is the most taxing one of them all, but it will explain so much.   
> I know the tags are bad, and I've weakened it down from my original version, they are there to warn you. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looks at his screen, the essay he's writing is coming along horribly, there is no way he'll be able to concentrate tonight. He can feel the night buzzing all around him, Samhain does seem to be the night his magic was always most attuned with, which makes his fingers tingle. He turns of the laptop, not even bothering to save this draft as he knows he isn't going to salvage anything of it. Leaning backwards into his chair he shoots small firework like flares of his fingers to the ceiling. He wish he'd shown these to Victor over the summer, not that he didn't end up seeing them that night. Thinking of Victor makes him sigh, the thoughts of him in this room makes Yuuri not really want to be here tonight. Maybe he should go to one of the hundreds of Halloween parties that are being held that evening. 

"Shit, the wards on this room are really good." Yuuri screams when he hears the voice coming from behind him. "Stop screaming you idiot. People can hear you and I rather don't get caught. Now let us in." 

Yuuri looks at the dog leisurely flapping their wings in front of the window to maintain their altitude, and Yuri who is sitting on his windowsill giving him a cross look through his open window. Yuuri leans forward and places his hand over the ward, telling them they are welcome to come in. Makka moves so fast they cleanly knock Yuri over making them roll onto the bed. Yuuri watches the boy stretch themself out and finally pulling all his limbs in place before sliding to the edge of the bed and putting his feet down. 

"So just covering means nothing, you have to actually say those words." Yuuri shakes his head when seeing Yuri's eager look.

"Nope, I have to mean it, and want to say the words." Yuuri closes the window, as the boy is right with it open people could hear. "That said, why are you here. I thought we agreed I'd show you things in the park. The dorms at night are not a safe place." 

"Phichit isn't here right. I assume he's at the Crispino's Samhain celebration. So this is the safest place right now. And it's only just past seven, that still makes it evening, night doesn't start till midnight. Which is still safe as I have Makka with me." The boy gives him a defiant look, making Yuuri giggle. "Plus I'm here to tell you I'm done waiting. I want to know why you can't go back to Victor, magi, and your own family." There is no doubt in his eyes, Yuri wants answers. 

Yuuri drops down in his chair. For the past three and a half months Yuri's been asking the same thing. But today feels different, there is an edge of need to his question that wasn't there before. His eyes slide from the boy on his bed to the guardian pet eyeing him from his laundry pile. 

"What changed?" He looks at Yuri. "Something happened at the shop today, didn't it?" Fear shoots up, making his stomach pull together. Had he been found, had he somehow slip up. Was he here.... The sudden dread must have shown clear on his face as Makka came over to put their head in his lap.

"Don't worry. All is fine." Yuuri doesn't even have the time to register the words before Yuri jumps up. "All is not fine!! Victor is fading!!!" The boy exhales in a huff. "Fading. His hands just looked like they were that of a ghost." Yuri starts to tremble, tears in the corners of his eyes. Yuuri knows better than to ever mention them. "He's dying." 

Yuuri shakes his head. It's slow and the look on his face does nothing to reassure the boy. "You don't die from fading. It's far worse than that, once you can no longer uphold yourself you become a fade. Non-magi call it ghosts as they think it's the deceased, but fades don't die. They don't have enough form left to die." Yuri slumps down.

"Is that what is going to happen to you if you go back? Victor had mentioned something about a fate worse than death, surely this is that. Right?" 

Yuuri can't help but believe the boy is far too young, but then again Yuuri had been younger when it all had gone so very wrong. 

"Fading is one of the three fates that are considered worse than death for a magi. The second is going into stasis, the sudden lack of power that causes you to literally freeze in time. The third..." Yuuri's eyes trail away along the walls of his room "... is considered the worst of them all. That is the one I'm hoping to avoid. Because even though it's frowned upon, nobody will or even can stop it once it's set in motion. It's called draining. It's when an other magi links themselves to your power and uses you like a cheap battery." 

The look on Yuri's face is all Yuuri needs to run out the room and get some juice from the kitchen. When he comes back Yuri has pulled up his hoodie, sitting on the bed withe his knees up to his nose. He gives Yuuri a sorrow look. 

"Fine. I'll tell you all I can tell you. But it's not a nice story, and I'm afraid it will leave you with nightmares." 

~

Being twelve in magi meant that you could go to the larger academies, there had been rumors in school that Yuuri would be accepted in one of the more prestigious ones as he was such a gifted child. After all hadn't Mari, his sister, not just graduated from one of the top tier schools. Sure she'd done it on a scholarship but still. There was no way Yuuri would get any less. Except Yuuri knew that his sister only had the first three years fully paid for, the rest of the money had to come from his parents, with a near debt looming on the horizon there was simply no money left for Yuuri to attend. 

Sure he'd been a bit sad about it at first, till he realized he didn't need to get to know that many new people as he knew most of the people at the local academy. Plus it would be good for his parents if Yuuri stayed close. What with Mari ready to apply for a year in the non-magi world. His parents would be lonely, and in all honesty Yuuri didn't really understood the interest in the non-magi world. The thought of having to hide who he really was would probably drive his anxiety through the roof. 

So when the letter of the palace came informing his parents to come and hand their child over to be assessed for the marriage roster, all three of them looked at Mari. Who looked like she was seeing something horrid unfold. At first she had declared she was going to refuse, but they all knew she couldn't. Nobody refused being put on the roster, plus as their mom part-timed as a scribe for the palace people it was more than clear that this could have a bad effect on that too. As they needed the money, Mari caved in. 

Arriving at the palace just day's after winter solstice was breathtaking, even though Yuuri had been there before but that had been years prior and in early summer, the palace looked nothing like the filled with butterflies place he remembered. One of their mother's colleagues came to greet them and quickly took their parents aside. When she cried out they had to be mistaken he saw the other woman give a sad shake with her head. Both his parents looked appalled. Mari sighs.

"Ha. Seems they don't really want me after all, even if I graduated top of my class." There was a bitter sound to her voice, and Yuuri wondered for a moment why it had been that other girl who had been awarded best of year. But he knew better than to ask. So when the woman came towards them and made a short bow both looked amazed.

"It seems the letter hadn't been too clear, but luckily they brought you here." She smiles hesitantly. "So Yuuri are you ready to be assessed for the roster?" 

"Wait? Isn't he too young to be put on the roster. I mean he's only had Formatives." Mari takes a defensive step in front of Yuuri, as if she's in a place to prevent this from happening. The other woman sighs, making a hand movement to stop the guards from intervening. 

"Yes he's young. But he did just turn twelve and that is the minimal age one is to have for this, so he isn't too young. And if his powers are as great as we heard all will be fine. Now please, step aside." Mari wants to say something but Yuuri puts his hand over her arm and just shakes no. At this Mari steps aside and has to watch him being guided into the palace. For years she wondered if she could have done anything to have stopped this, to have prevented every thing. 

He had only just been brought in when a girl slightly older than him comes running. "Oh, are you here to be assessed? You're a cutie. I'm Nadia, do you think we can be friends? I like making friends. do you like making friends?" The woman sighs and asks Nadia to please calm down, she hadn't given Yuuri even time to breath, let alone time to answer. "Oh, I'm sorry. But you are here to be assessed right? So I'll see you around." 

Yuuri looks at the girl running of in amazement. What a bubbly person, he wonders if his future intended will be like that. It would probably drive him nuts. But it could be loads of fun as well. 

True to her word Nadia looks him up after he finished setting up his room, she drags him around the room, introducing him to as many people as she can remember. Yuuri gave up on most of the names after the fourth person. Mostly because he hasn't heard a name remotely lower class and most of the kids in the room are much older than him. She whispers that even one of the Nikiforovs is rumored to be at assessment that day, but Yuuri can't believe that. After all the Nikiforovs are known to have many ties with the non-magi world, so getting married off and settling in magi just doesn't seem like a thing anyone from that family would do. It was common knowledge that a person on the roster could not travel to the non-magi world without consent of the one they were betrothed with. And so very few actually gave permission for that. 

He caught his first glimpse of Victor Nikiforov when he enter the dinner hall with a person next to him almost as pretty as he is. Yuuri wished Nadia had been given permission to join them, but as her mother was a bit lower she was not getting rostered and the dinner was only for those being assessed or members of the Empress' family. He saw the young man get some letters but he gets distracted when he's informed that he is scheduled for his assessment right after dinner. As much as Yuuri likes food, he's unable to eat anything after that. Even forgoes dessert.There are too many butterflies going on in his stomach. 

Those butterflies turn in cold hard fear when they ask him to let go of his bind. he'd never done so before, but they are adamant. To assess him they need to know the range of his ability. So Yuuri takes a deep breath and lets go. The whole room buzzes with his ability, all the things seem to be able to deal with it just right, so Yuuri decides to open up completely. He feels the screams more than that he can hear them, and when he pulls everything back in he can see the cracks in the floor and to the ceiling. There are running footsteps from the other side of the door and somebody barges in to ask if there are no injured here. When the head of the board asks him why he asked, the guard informed them that one of the bonding gems in the bonding room next door apparently was caught in this surge of energy and had unloaded it. Poorly a bonding rite had been taken place at that moment and had the two not been so close to the door they definitely would have ended with more injuries than they had for now. 

Realizing it had been his release that had caused this mess, Yuuri started to cry, begging them too not look down on him. he hadn't meant to hurt anyone with what he did. All they did was dismiss him, telling him to enjoy that evenings dance. Yuuri left the room convinced that he wouldn't get paired with anyone after this. His powers had hurt somebody. Turning the corner he almost runs into two medics with a patient between them. Yuuri's breath hitches when he sees the pale unconscious face of Victor Nikiforov. He runs to his room swearing to himself to never come out. He nearly killed the Nikiforov heir with his powers. 

that is how Nadia finds him, bowling in his pillow. When she finally hears what happened she surprises Yuuri by bursting out in laughter. "Oh Yuuri. If they really blamed you they would have done something already. So get ready, we are going to the dance." 

She didn't take no for an answer and forced him to have fun that evening. And the next day she makes certain he's well entertained as well, even if she has to sneak off now and then to help her mother. It isn't till dinner he realizes Nadia might have done something naughty, when she insists to go over to some girl calmly reading in a book in the library. Nadia introduces the girl as Laiha the betrothed of Victor Nikiforov. At this both Yuuri as Laiha look startled. Turns out Nadia had taken a little peek at the roster behind her mothers back. Which is absolutely not permitted. But Nadia calms them both down and then proceeds on telling Laiha exactly why the gem burst. In the end they managed to laugh about it. That is till Yuuri is informed he is to report himself to the bonding rooms. 

Yuuri had not known what to expect from going into that room. What he hadn't expected though was for the other person to come straight at him, touching him and calling him beautiful. Meaning this person had not only taken off his blindfold but was also breaking the rule of silence. But when they also broke the rule of not touching it was Yuuri that made a noise, he tried to scream for somebody. Only to find something slippery and floppy being stuffed into his mouth. He gagged and felt his cheek being hit.

"I'll make you be obedient soon enough. You have so much power in you it would be a waste not to use it all." There was another kiss on his lips, but this time Yuuri keeps his lips tight shut. he feels a hand put pressure on his jaw trying to force them apart, but he gets saved from a knock on the door letting them know it's time. The other quickly puts the blindfold back on but not before telling Yuuri that if he tells anybody something terrible will happen. 

Yuuri's so shaken that he doesn't even look for Laiha and Nadia at that nights dance, instead he hides behind a flower pot allowing him to be able to over see the whole room. He just knows that the magi who had hurt him during the bonding was in that room, and he rather not actually face them there and then. It's from that spot he sees Victor take the floor and give a demonstration of hi abilities that just takes the whole dance over. He looks so joyous and carefree, which is only logical, with a betrothed like Laiha who wouldn't. 

Through his listing on the roster Yuuri manages to score a spot on one of the more renowned academies. It's not the same as Nadia goes to but Laiha turns out to be only two years above him and through her he manages to connect with several people in the school. So school is almost a pleasant experience, if not for the notes that keep showing up in his lockers and dorm room. Seems his betrothed knows where he is, and who he is. His teachers tell him that it is sweet his betrothed is taking so much effort to leave him sweet notes, and that he shouldn't let them go to his head. Yuuri realizes that no one but him and Laiha see the threatening tone in the notes. They keep Nadia posted and just a week after his fifteenth birthday, Yuuri finally dares to tell his parents. 

His parents are so worried when he tells them somebody is bothering him that they decide to come and pick him up from school the final day themselves. Which turns out a blessing. Just that morning, during Yuuri's daily routine of jogging in the school park he finds himself being pulled flush against a man's chest. A man that starts telling Yuuri exactly what he's going to do to him the moment he has him in his car. A shiver runs down his spine recognizing the voice. That shiver makes the man groan in his ear, push him against a tree and start grinding Yuuri's ass with what is definitely not a banana. When he tries to wiggle his hands into the front of Yuuri's pants he suddenly pulled away and started crying out. Yuuri slumps to his knees when he hears him run away, still haven't been able to see the man's face.

When he turns he is shocked to see a small fluffy dog with wings looking at him. He can't even pretend it's a normal dog as it is hovering on their small wings just before Yuuri's face. he sticks out his hand, completely forgetting that you're not supposed to be allowed to touch Guardian pets. But they settled in his hand quite nicely and even yip at Yuuri to name him. When Yuuri turns a bit of light touches the dogs fur, making them light up silvery, he blurts out Vicchan without thinking. The pet approves. 

No one in the dorm mind the pet, mostly because as Laiha stated it later, no one had seen Yuuri had the pet. His parents took one look on Vicchan called hin blessed and made all the arrangements for him to have the dog on him at all time. It is only a few months later he finds out the name of his betrothed and the man, seeing as he''s already twenty one at the time, makes his biggest transgression. He books a room in his parents in and then breaks into Yuuri's room in the middle of the night. A fight breaks out between the man and Vicchan. His parents are awakened and toss the man out. 

Yuuri files a report with the authorities and request the assessment office to take matters in to their hands for his safety. Two months later he finally get's a replay. Yuuri stares at the paper and bursts out in tears. His parents run over finding him so distraught he has put himself on the ceiling, out of their reach. When they see the letter and read the conclusion they too are upset. It is a notion that his betrothed has gotten a temporary restraining order and is not allowed to come into any more contact with Yuuri till their wedding day. Set for the day after he turns eighteen. Nothing they try, changes the resolution. 

Not one of the people around Yuuri that know what is going on are surprised when he gets admitted to the health unit only a few weeks after this. Vicchan just gives him sad looks when Yuuri can't lift his bandaged wrists to pet him. None of the staff understands why he refuses the beautiful bouquet styled like a bridal drop, but it seemed to really upset him so they decide o put it in the staff room instead. 

Still in the health unit, Yuuri apply's to be allowed a year in the non-magi world, having his doctor send in a note that as his friend is going the man thought it good for Yuuri's mental health to also be allowed to go. He gets a note they will take it in consideration. So when just days before Laiha departs he gets an official letter he is all to thrilled, maybe finally something good happens. Laiha rips the letter from his hands when she sees him pale, and reads it aloud for Mari who is to busy holding her brother's shaking form. 

_'After thorough communications with your betrothed ... we have decided that as he prefers you to stay in magi and continue your education your request fro a year abroad is denied indefinitely.'_

Yuuri has to really convince Laiha to go, have fun, make good memories. After all it will be her memories he will have to live on when she comes back. He waves her goodbye and locks himself in his own room for the time being. Almost a week later, just before school starts again, he's woken up by his mother calling him. Except both he and Vicchan look apprehensive. It sounds like his mother but the way she bends her words is all of. Almost as if she's being forced. Yuuri quickly notifies the authorities that something is wrong and he fears an intruder. They tell him they are on the way, but as his mother calls again he has to go downstairs. 

When he does he's greeted with a horrendous sight, his father and sister lay bleeding on the floor and his mother holding a knife to her throat. When she starts to speak it becomes clear to Yuuri what happened, she is under the puppet spell, she is being controlled by the one person Yuuri hoped to be able to get rid off. His betrothed makes it very clear that his families death is on his hands, and that the moment they are wed he will tie Yuuri to a bed, where he will force himself on the younger man every single night drinking in his power, leaving him to be nothing but an empty husk. After that he allows his mother some freedom, but he makes her cut her throat the moment she tries to say something to Yuuri. 

His power surges knocking the knife out of her hand before the injury becomes to bad. Apparently enough to break the man's hold on his family, giving Yuuri the ability to try and get help them stop the bleeding. When the authorities arrive a few minutes later they find a lot of mess and a distraught sixteen almost seventeen year old magi desperately trying to safe his family. Miraculously they all survive, but as no proof for Yuuri's betrothed being involved can be found they can't file a report. The chief of the unit tells Yuuri that there are programs that could help him, and slips him a note of an organization that helps magi break all ties with the magi world for a while to get away from exes. 

Yuuri holds on to that note for nearly a year. Then only tree weeks before his eighteenth birthday he get's three letters. The first is Laiha's wedding invitation, as she found true love and will marry her non-magi lover on the eve of Yuuri's birthday. The second is a letter from his betrothed that he was so gracious as to allow Yuuri to attend his friends wedding but to remind him of the date of their own, the third is the letter with his travel times and locations. He wants to burn the second but decides against it. 

On the day he's allowed to travel to see Laiha get married his mother slips him a second bag, when he says he's only going to be gone for three days she simply shakes her head and tells him everything will be fine. he doesn't understand how she can still think that way, but all she says is that weddings bring good luck to those in attendance. 

She's not wrong, because within an hour of arriving Laiha takes him apart and hands him an envelope. In it he finds travel documents, official papers stating he is to attend a non-magi college and a contract. Laiha explains that there are two kinds of contracts, she picked this one for him as she believed it was the only way. He looks it over and understands what his friend meant. If he signs this and keeps himself to the deal, he will be forever freed from his betrothed. Yuuri hugs her, but tells her his family is still in danger if he does this, at that she informs him her family already relocated them. He'll never be able to find them and Yuuri won't know where they are till the five years are up. 

After hearing that Yuuri takes the pen meant to sign the wedding deeds with and signs the contract that will strip him of his powers and any connection with the magi world on the eve of his twenty third birthday. He left for this college the same day, but not till after he had seen his friend say 'I do' to the man she loved.

~

"And that is it." Yuuri looks at the kid sitting on his bed. "That is the reason I can't be with Victor. For the only way not to end up with my betrothed is to stop being a magi." 

Yuri looks at Makka for a moment. "It is a reason alright. Just one question," he looks at Yuuri "when you told the story you not once mentioned his name. Why?" Yuuri sighs.

"Because like all contracts there is a clause that will make it break immediately. The break for this contract is his name being mentioned in my presence, indicating he is my betrothed. It is why I can't have people look him up or investigating." Yuuri sighs, then stifles a yawn.

A look on the clock tells him it's already past 3 am, he should have gone to bed hours ago. And so should Yuri. He offers the kid Phichit's bed, or even the couch, but he states he'll be fine. A bit cranky in the morning but that is not something Yuuri should suffer. At that he grabs Yuuri's arms to look at the jagged scars on his wrists, after all he had already suffered enough as it is. So Yuuri opens his window, covers the ward and wishes them a safe journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
